Battle
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: After finding out that Sora went off to fight Sephiroth, Squall goes off to help him. His reasoning? Sora's the Keyblade Master, and for that, he can't let him die. But is that the only reason? SquallxSora. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Soo, this took an insane amount of time to write, finishing it after about four hours. But in the end, I'm quite pleased with it, and I hope you guys are too. I'm going to dedicate this to **I'm-A-Melon** because of her love for this pairing, since there is so little of it on here. And I also dedicate it to my readers as well. I've noticed my story **Snowflakes** have been getting a lot of hits and thought you all might enjoy another SquallxSora. I would also like to thank the song Faster by Within Temptation for somehow giving me the crazy idea for this story. XD Seriously, it's a good song, go listen to it. Maybe you'll even figure out how I pulled this out of my imagination. Annnd, go read **I'm-A-Melon**'s stories too. They deserve love. ^^

**Warnings:** Um...I can honestly say not much other than yaoi, but that should be expected. Maybe a little violence, and...one swear word. One. I did well. XD

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

  
Squall looked up as Cloud walked in the house, alone, unlike earlier when he left with the Keyblade Master. He frowned, watching Cloud lean his sword against the wall.

"Where's Sora?" He asked, keeping his tone as expressionless as it always. Cloud turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" The blond leaned against the wall beside his sword, arms crossed, looking down at the floor. It seemed to be his default position.

"You left with him." Squall pointed out, a little agitated, but didn't let it show. Cloud should remember that. It was only a few hours ago.

Cloud made a noncommittal sound. "The kid went off on his own. Guess he wanted to fight Sephiroth."

Squall's frown deepened. "You let him?" He felt something akin to worry stirring in his chest. He could see from Cloud's appearance that the blond had attempted to fight Sephiroth himself—nothing new, but it was always a losing battle. Cloud shrugged.

"Look what he did to you Strife. If you can't win against Sephiroth what makes you think the kid's strong enough?"

"He insisted he could do it. I believe him. Kid's got enough light."

"That's not the point!"

Squall's outburst startled both of them. Cloud lifted his head, blinking in obvious surprise, and Squall quickly regained his composure. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiot," he muttered to Cloud before getting to his feet and walking to the door. He grabbed his gunblade, slinging it over his shoulder, ignoring Cloud's inquiring gaze.

"The kid's going to get killed."

Cloud blinked again, having a little more trouble putting his emotionless mask back up. He was confused. Did he hear worry in Squall's voice?

Squall was exhausted and out of breath by the time he burst into the clearing of the Dark Depths. He never was a runner, preferring to walk. But something inside him gave him renewed strength as he looked out into the distance. There was Sora, battling Sephiroth like his life depended on it, and it did. Sephiroth appeared to have the upper hand, laughing mercilessly as he slashed Sora's arm. The young Keyblade Master cried out in pain, just barely dodging another attack.

"Show me your strength!" Sephiroth ordered as Sora, panting, clutched his Keyblade tightly.

Squall's eyes widened as columns of fire shot up from the ground, engulfing Sora in a deadly inferno, making him scream loudly from pure agony. The flames went down, revealing him on his knees, weakly searching his pockets for a potion. Squall knew he was as good as dead if he didn't help.

Knowing he had the advantage, he gripped his gunblade and ran full tilt into the battle, effectively blocking what would have been a fatal blow for Sora. Sephiroth didn't expect this and was momentarily thrown off guard, and that was all Squall needed. He glared, jumped back, then leapt up into the air, and brought his gunblade down on Sephiroth.

They battled for a few minutes, and Sora, who had taken the time to drink a potion, watched in complete awe as Squall attacked relentlessly. He didn't even notice the many slashes he acquired from Masamune, but Sora did. Feeling his strength returning, Sora got back to his feet, determined to help out.

"Leave!" Squall growled, seeing Sora run up to him, Keyblade at the ready. He shook his head, pouting a little.

"No!"

_Stupid little brat_, Squall thought with a sigh, but he didn't bother arguing. Sora was better for now, maybe they could defeat the man before them together. And that's what they did. After dodging many pillars of fire and orbs of darkness and listening to Sephiroth's annoying jeers, they finally won.

Breathing hard, Sora remained in his battle stance, Squall standing beside him. "How'd you like that?" He asked Sephiroth, feeling pretty good that he—with Squall's help defeated the powerful man.

"I admit, you're very skilled, but only Cloud can eliminate me."

"Then what do you call what we did just now?" Sora asked, getting cocky now that the fight was over. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and turned his back.

"Tell Cloud to come here."

"Stop picking on Cloud you-you…big bully!" Sora made to run and attack Sephiroth, but Squall blocked him with his arm.

"Don't. We're finished here." Squall led Sora away, staggering a little as they approached the Great Maw. He needed to rest, badly, but he wanted to make sure Sora was completely out of harm's way before doing so.

"Thanks, by the way," Sora smiled at Squall. "I really couldn't have done it without you. What made you come?"

Squall stopped walking, leaning against the stone wall. He didn't look at Sora as he pulled out a potion, downing it in one go. "You're an idiot for facing him by yourself."

"What?"

"Cloud couldn't beat him, what made you think you could?"

"I…I wanted to help Cloud. I told him I could do it." Sora looked at his feet. "He said he believed I could."

"Cloud's an idiot too." Squall pushed away from the wall. "Come on."

Sora blinked, looking up at Squall as he headed for the exit of the Great Maw. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something different about Squall. Why had he suddenly rushed in to help him? He knew Squall wasn't heartless, but it wasn't like he offered to help Sora with other battles in the past—other than those 1000 heartless…but that's beside the point.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said boldly. Squall stiffened and stopped, not bothering to turn around.

"What are you talking about."

"I asked you why you came. You didn't really give me an answer."

"You're a brat."

Sora laughed. It was a happy sound that echoed throughout the Great Maw, and sent chills down Squall's spine. "That's not an answer. C'mon, what's the real reason? Were you worried about me?"

"You're the Keyblade Master," Squall answered after a moment. "If you die, we all die."

Sora looked down at his Keyblade, frowning, "I don't want to believe that. You can't be that much of a jerk to not care about your own friends."

"Just shut up." Squall didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was getting to close to a touchy subject. One he tried not to think about, but having a lot of free time since Sora defeated the MCP, he also had a lot of time to think.

"Why are being so nasty all of a sudden?" Sora dismissed his keyblade and walked over to the gunblader. _He likes you, Sora, isn't it obvious?_ He jumped, looking around. "What?"

"You ask too many questions. I'm done with this." Squall started walking again, wanting to get home so he could just drown himself in the shower and think about…nothing.

_Squall likes you. Stop looking around like that. I'm in your head. Actually I'm in your heart._ Sora blinked as he listened to the voice, eyes widening from not only the possibility of Squall liking him, but the realization of who the voice was. "Roxas!" _Bingo. How 'bout this, I'll take over for a bit, get him to confess._

Squall stopped, again. He was getting annoyed that they barely moved even a foot this time. "What about Roxas?"

"Ooooh nothing…just wondering how he's doing that's all," Sora giggled. "Hey Squall?"

Squall sighed and looked down, ready to ask what the kid wanted this time. Sora grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down, kissing him passionately. For the first time in his life, Squall thought of nothing. His mind went completely blank. But he wasn't completely brain dead. He closed his eyes, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before they both broke away to breathe. Squall looked at Sora, trying to figure out what happened, and Sora blushed, smiling shyly.

Squall collected his thoughts and pushed a hand through his hair. "What exactly was that?"

"Um. I kissed you?"

"Why?"

"Because…" Sora looked lost. Wasn't Squall supposed to be happy? Wasn't that what he wanted? _He does like you, Sora, but he's being an ass about it._ "Maybe we should go now, huh?"

He brushed past Squall, head down, feeling like a fool for doing something so embarrassing. That was the last time he let Roxas take over and do things for him.

Sora sounded so dejected that Squall had an internal battle. He enjoyed that kiss, immensely…and it's what he wanted, so why was he doing this to himself?

"Was that your first kiss?"

Sora stopped. Squall was right behind him, a hand on his shoulder. He blushed. Oh right, there was that too. "Thanks Roxas…" He muttered.

"It was pretty good."

"Wha?" Sora spun around, surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, would never be known. His eyes widened as battle rough hands gently grabbed his face, and hard, slightly chapped lips were pressed to his own, softer ones.

_Ha! Told ya!  
_

**Author's Note:** I know it seems complete, but after thinking it over many times, I've decided to end it there. It just seems amusing to let Roxas have the last say. I'd like to know what you guys thought. Does the title fit? I struggled with what to call this story, I was going to call it His First Kiss, but Battle seemed better, even if it does sound stupid.


End file.
